


Closet Case

by elleinaustin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinaustin/pseuds/elleinaustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Caroline get caught with their pants down - literally. High school AU/AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Case

“Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Forbes, have a seat. Mr. Salztman has briefed me on the incident. I must say, Miss Forbes, I am shocked and disappointed in your behavior. You’re the best student we have, maybe the best we’ve ever had at Mystic Falls high, surely you possess better judgement than this.” Principal Sharpe states matter of factly while throwing Caroline a judgmental look. “AND I am flabbergasted at this pairing,” he says while gesturing to the two of them. 

Caroline sighs resignedly and lowers her head to stare at her hands folded in her lap, picking off nonexistent pieces of lint from her skirt. She’s been in the principal’s office countless times before but all of those times were to receive accolades for a job well done and left her feeling satisfied and proud. Now she just feels uneasy. 

Principal Sharpe continues, “Normally for a student with such a pristine record, I would look the other way for a first offense but fornicating on school property is egregious infraction that I’m afraid can not go unpunished." 

 

* * *

"Nik,” she moans as his lips trailed down her neck, to the small patch of throat exposed by her high neck cheer top. Klaus sucks harder at the sentiment which causes her hips to buck into his. God he loves when she calls him Nik, he thinks, as a growl escapes his throat and he presses himself more firmly into her. 

They haven’t been able to get a moment together in almost a week and he’s been on edge the whole time. Seeing her float down the hall this morning in her cheer uniform was the last straw. They both had independent study third period, he usually spent his working on the semester’s art project and Caroline was usually studying someplace quiet, but today he texted her immediately after second period ended and demanded her whereabouts. She’d responded with her usual sass at first before copping to being in an empty classroom on the second floor. Now they were writhing against each other in their history teacher’s closet. 

Klaus’ hands work under the tight waistband of her cheer spankies to palm her bum and press her tightly against his erection, eliciting a needy whimper from his little blonde cheerleader. He pushes the boy shorts down her thighs, letting them pool around her ankles. She lifts one leg to step out of them and he grabs her leg by the knee, hitching it on his hip. He runs his fingers over the thin lace of the thong covering her core. “Caroline,” he groans at the wetness he comes in contact with. He breaks their kiss to rest his forehead against hers, trying to keep a grasp on his control. “You’re so wet, love." 

She nods staring back at him and licks her lips. Her breathing becoming more and more labored, as he begins to gently rub circles on her clit through the fabric. They’ve never done anything at school before more than steal a secret kiss here or there. OK maybe she gave him a blowjob ONCE! But that was in his car, at night, on a non-school day - so basically not at school. Hey, there were only so many places they could sneak off to and his house was constantly crawling with his siblings and their friends, so they usually rendezvoused at hers. Occasionally, her mom had a night off and they had to get creative. Today they were about to cross a serious line and the sex starvation this past week had been for both of them was muddling their minds. 

"Take it off,” she whines as her eyes slide closed again. Her orgasm building quickly as he resumes kissing and sucking that spot on her neck he knows drives her crazy. Her fingers tighten in the curls at the nape of his neck. She drops her leg as he pulls the flimsily thong down and she steps one foot out of it as well, her hands on his shoulders and his around her waist to hold her steady. 

Her leg is back up around his hip when two of his fingers slide easily into her. “Oh god,” Caroline throws her head back at the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her. “Come for me love,” Klaus pleads. Their lips and tongues meet in a messy kiss and he presses his thumb to her clit to push her over the edge. 

Her whole body tenses, her core tightens around his fingers, and her hands dig into his biceps as an orgasm over takes her. She buries her head in his shoulder to quiet the moan of his name. He lightens the pressure on her clit and slows his fingers, until her body relaxes against his.

“Mmm, I love the way you tremble after a particularly intense orgasm,” Klaus murmurs into her hair while she continues nuzzling into him, making the most delicious, quiet, satisfied, little sounds. He’s too far gone - his cock has been hard since they stepped into this closet and to have her a trembling mess against him has it straining against his pants. 

He undoes his jeans as quickly as he can, while trying to keep Caroline as close to him as possible. He shoves them down with his boxer briefs and positions himself at her entrance. He slowly and easily slides into her, Caroline lets out a loud moan not muffled by his shoulder. “Shh, love,” Klaus says breathlessly as the feeling of being inside her overwhelms him causing his thrusts to be erratic at first. He gets his bearings and crouches slightly to grab her other leg off the ground to wrap around him and sets a more even pace. 

One hand is holding her up by the bum and helping her meet his thrusts, while his other hand travels up her body, pausing briefly to squeeze her breast, before settling against her neck, his thumb stroking lightly up and down. She brings her hands up to mirror his action. Her fingers tangling in the small hairs at the back of his neck. Their foreheads come together and they lock eyes. The mood shifts from a frantic closet hookup to something more. Their breaths intermingling as Klaus’ thrusts grow slower and deeper. He’s making love to her- he knows it, she knows it. This has happened progressively more and more over the last couple of months. Neither have acknowledged the change out loud before but Caroline is ready to throw caution to the wind. Their eye contact hasn’t wavered and right as she’s about to say those three words the closet door flies open. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” Alaric yells in shock. Immediately covering his eyes and turning his back. 

“Fuck,” Klaus mutters, trying to place Caroline down safely. “Oh my god,” she scrambles to pull her underwear and spankies shorts back in place. Klaus doing the same with his boxers and jeans. 

“Make yourselves decent and then march directly to Principal Sharpes’s office! Do you understand?“ Alaric commands, slamming the closet door as he walks away not waiting for an answer. 

 

* * *

Klaus is the picture of cool, having spent the better part of his high school career in the principals office. His penchant for pissing people off as a form of entertainment and his distaste for authority figures, were usually the reason. Klaus interjects, "Mr. Sharpe, I accept full responsibility for this…incident. It was my idea, I pursued Caroline unwaveringly." 

"Klaus!” Caroline reprimands through clenched teeth. Avoiding eye contact with Principal Sharpe. She was not going to let him take the fall for her. 

“Niklaus, while I appreciate the show of chivalry - as the saying goes, it takes two to tango and the both of you will be punished equally. You will each serve one full day of in-school suspension, where you will be expected to write a 5000 word research paper on the dangers of teenage sex,” he finishes with a deep sigh. 

Caroline’s jaw drops. An in-school suspension meant not only would this appear on her permanent record but that every student who entered the library that day would be aware that she was serving a suspension. Connecting the dots wouldn’t be difficult for anyone since Klaus would also serving a suspension. “Mr. Sharpe, surely there is something else I could do,” Caroline pleads. “I can up my weekly volunteer time or maybe pick up an extra committee that needs assistance. Anything?" 

Klaus gives Caroline a sympathetic smile and mouths, "It’ll be OK.” He hates this. He wishes the damn principal would just let him take the fall. 

Caroline’s not concerned about people finding out about her and Klaus. She’s long come to terms with the feelings she has for him, hell she was about to say “I love you” less than 15 minutes ago. Its just all the nosy questions about how they went from foes and rivals to friends and lovers that she’s dreading. Honestly, it’s nobody’s damn business but she knows that won’t suffice for her friends (Katherine) and they’ll want all the dirty details (Katherine) and she’s a little embarrassed about how long she pretended to feel nothing but hatred for him and isn’t particularly fond of some of her actions towards him when they first met. Bitchy cheerleader was kind of her default setting back then but she’s grown since freshman year and has worked really hard to be a better person.

Principal Sharpe begins talking again as if Caroline hadn’t just basically pleaded for her life, “Sheriff Forbes is on her way. Niklaus I was unable to reach either of your parents.” Klaus scoffs at that. Of course they couldn’t be reached, he wasn’t sure they were currently even in the country. “So the sheriff has agreed to take responsibility for you as well.“ Klaus and Caroline share shocked looks of horror at the principal’s last statement.

Now Caroline knows she’s going to die of embarrassment. Her mom is on her way and is no doubt already privy to the reason she’s in this office. She drops her head into her hands and whines out "oh god,” under her breath. Klaus sits up a little straighter, his throat bobs as he swallows, now he’s nervous. His only previous interactions with Caroline’s mother had been in passing at town events but surely she’s aware of his borderline bad boy reputation and will not be pleased with the compromising position him and her daughter were discovered in. 

“Oh god is right CarolineForbes!” Both Klaus and Caroline whip around with wide eyes to see the sheriff standing in the door way. “Let’s go you two,” she directs with authority. 

They rise slowly, coming together in between the two chairs they were sitting in to follow her mother. He squeezes her hand and offers her a reassuring smile, “I love you,” he says quietly. Caroline stops walking, her eyes meet his, a huge smile spreads on her face and she eagerly responds, “I love you too!” They lean toward each other to kiss, “NO TOUCHING!” Shouts Sheriff Forbes without even turning around. 

The bell rings and kids start exiting the classrooms, almost immediately they hear the whispers begin but they’re in their own little world walking hand and hand through the hallway, sharing knowing smiles back and forth all the way to her moms police cruiser. She makes Caroline sit up front and puts Klaus in the back like a perp but nothing is going to kill his mood! She loves me, he thinks with a smile, she loves me.


End file.
